Book One: The War of the Dragonfires
by Darklordcole
Summary: this is the tale of 7 companions that arose to become champions of Cyrodiil these brave souls must defeat a threat known as Mehrunes Dagon, and win the war of the dragonfires. Not all seven characters will survive to book 2. AU disclaimer dont own Oblvion
1. Prologue

_**An: i dont own bleach sadly**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Call of War<strong>_

One cold day 100 years into the fourth era, all of Cyrodiil was overcome by a powerful snowstorm, no one knew where it had come from, but it was the imperial city that was hit hardest by the storm. Three people were caught in the storm near Chorrol. One was an imperial named James, another was a Breton named Adam, the last, a dark elf girl named Ryu. The three were lost and scared they would die, as none were prepared when the storm hit. This group was a group of adventurers that had just recently begun their questing. They were heading to an ayelid ruin they had heard of. By chance they encountered a woman that was battling a frost titan, at first they thought it was going to kill her, but she blasted it with a fire spell that killed it with one shot. She turned to them, even though it was the middle of the night and none of them had torches.

"Hello," she said to them while removing the beast's pelt and horns. "What are you doing out here at this lovely hour?"

"We were heading to an ayelid ruin, but this storm hit and we couldn't find the way." James answered, Embarrassed.

"I see, come with me to my home then, it is not far." With that, she muttered a few words under her breath, and they were all bathed in light. they all stood there surprised for a minute, till she turned to us and calmly said, with a hint of a smile in her voice, "you coming?"

They followed her for about fifteen minutes until we reached a castle. She turned to us and said, "Welcome to my home, Battlehorn Castle."

"You live in a castle?" Ryu asked, still in shock.

"Uh huh." She replied happily. "Now come on."

They all followed her inside and saw guards all around, armed and dangerous in full steel armor.

"So why are your guys adventuring now, when there's finally peace in this gods-forsaken empire?"

"We needed to earn money, and wanted to find out what was causing this storm."

"It was caused by Ra'jar most likely." She replied mildly.

"Ra'jar? Isn't that the archmage?" Adam asked, finally speaking up.

"Yup, he's a friend," She told them, "Albeit a pretty crazy one.

"Wait, didn't he help the champion?"

She smiled evilly, "you are correct, I did as well, actually. Want to hear the story?"

"You were a member of the champion's team?"

"…that's what I said right?"

"Ya"

"Good, what are your names?"

"J-James"

"A-adam"

"Names Ryu, Yours?"

"…Cassandra, nice to meet you."

"So you're going to tell the tale of the champion?" Ryu asked

"Better, I'm going to tell you in the champions own words and the words of his companions, including myself, the war of the Dragonfires"

"How do you remember the words they spoke?"

"I have a good memory, that and a journal we all recorded our adventures in after the war."

"Most of the team is still alive, but what of the champion? Does he still live?" Adam asked

"…why do you want to know?" Cassandra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I cannot tell you." Adam responded.

"Hmm, okay here's a deal, I will only tell you the story if you tell me why you want to know so much about him."

"I don't tell you till the end of the story, Deal?"

"…Deal"

With that, she began the tale of the war that became known as, "_**The War of the Dragonfires**_"


	2. The Begining

_**i do not own oblivion, only the main characters i created. but i wish i did own oblivion, that would be friggin epic**_

_**AN: each character is written in a different writing style, so get used to it. **_

_**Chapter 1: The story begins**_

_**Cassandra: Part 1**_

I awoke to the sound of some Dark elf talking to the champion; actually, mocking him would be a better word for it.

"-going to have some fun with that pretty lass behind you." He said to him.

"Shut up Valen, I've had enough of you!" he spat at the dark elf, who I now knew was Valen.

"Oh look, she's finally awake!" I heard Valen say. That was when I started to stand up, but found that I was too weak.

"Be careful!" I heard the champion say to me, before I drifted back into the black abyss of unconsciousness.

When I awoke again, I heard Valen speaking to the champion once more "-The guards are coming, for You hehehe."

I arose and looked around. We were in a prison cell, barely enough room for the both of us. The champion turned to me and said "are you okay, Cassandra?"

Cassandra that was my name. I was a mage, yes a user of all forms of magic, except illusion, I cannot control any illusions. I knew that. I could wield a blade as good as any warrior, and I naturally wore Heavy armor like a second skin. I finally spoke, my voice dry and jagged from not having water for so long "w-where are we?" I asked.

"The imperial prison, in the heart of Cyrodiil we-" before he could finish, we were interrupted by a group appearing before us, three in heavy armor and one in robes. The lone women in the group was saying, "what's are these prisoners doing here, this cell is supposed to be off limits." One man spoke up and said, "usual mix up with the guard I-" before he could finish, he was interrupted by the women speaking again, "never mind, get that gate open." With that, the second guard told us to get against the wall. We obliged, not wanting to die. Afterwards they opened the gate and came in, when they were all inside the robed man looked at the champion and said "I've seen you, show me your face." With that he walked up to the champion and examined his face, all the while the three guards had their hands on their swords. "You are the one from my dreams, gods give me strength." The champion looked at him like he was crazy and I didn't blame him, if someone I'd never met told me they were dreaming about me, I'd think they were crazy too. Anyway, I chose to speak up at that moment, and asked him, "why are we in prison?" the man was going to say something but was interrupted by the third guard saying "There was a riot in Kvatch, eight guards and three civilians were killed, you caused the riot, don't you remember?"

"What? No, I don't remember anything, you?" I spoke after a moment, while looking at the champion. "Not of anything before a week ago, except some names, faces and places, like a town called Seyda Neen." The robed man's eyes widened in shock at the name, which didn't go unnoticed by me. The champion didn't seem to notice, and continued talking. "Who are you anyway?" that caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock, while leaving us standing there like idiots. After a moment, the leader spoke up. "This is Emperor Uriel Septim the Seventh, ruler of all tamriel and many lands besides! Commander and Chief of the armies, master of all decisions within the empire! The countries only 87 year old virgin with kids!" at that the emperor hit her in the back of the head. "You agreed not to mention that!" "And you agreed to be my lover." she replied calmly "Look how that turned out." After that the empire sighed and said "Let's just continue on our way." With that the guard captain pressed a stone on the wall and the single bed in the cell sunk into the ground and the wall moved backwards like an opening door. The guards led us through the tunnel and we eventually reached a room that's when everything went to hell in a handbag…

_**Champion: Part 1**_

The first thing that happened was the red and silver flash of light descending from a nearby part of the wall. Cassandra and myself were left beside Uriel. He pulled out a silver shortsword and showed he knew how to use it when one assassin cut the captain down and charged him he sidestepped and stabbed the assassin through his armpit, one of the only spots undefended by the armor. Another was blasted by Cassie with a fireball and the rest were easily dispatched by the emperor's guards. After the conflict, the guards were talking and I heard the captain's name was Renault. The Emperor turned to us and thanked Cassie and asked us our names. "Cassandra." She replied. He turned to me and asked, "what about you son?" I sighed and after a few moments replied "I can't remember." Cassandra was surprised to say the least. "You know mine but not your own?" "…Correct."

"…hmm…what are the stars of your birth, boy?"

"The Lord, your majesty."

"I see, then you are now named Lord, at least till you remember your true name." Uriel announced to the group, while placing his blade on each of the man's shoulders, as if knighting him. "And I give you the blade of Captain Renault, till we escape from this retched place, at which time you will be a knighted blade of the emperor."

"You mean I'll be one of those guys?" I asked, pointing at the guards.

"No, all your orders will be from me. You'll also be above the law during your missions."

"…awesome…" I said in awe.

"Now then, I have a test for you." The emperor said, watching lord for his reply.

"What kind of test?" I asked warily.

"You must find a way to reach me after we leave this room, with you two staying here."

"Why?" Cassie asked, irritation seeping into her voice.

"To see if you deserve the rank that I will bestow upon you." With that, the Emperor left the companions behind, but not before handing each a sword, a katana for Me, and a steel shortsword for Cassandra. All we heard was the door locking behind the Emperor and his guards…

_**Ra'jar: Part 1**_

I awoke at the inn in Chorrol; I got dressed and went downstairs to get food. I asked the innkeeper told me that the mages guild was in the square, or circle I guess, still haven't figured out which to call it, I thanked her and after eating started getting up. She said to me, "from one Khajiit to another I warn you, this city has recently been hit by a large number of pickpocketing criminals, so be careful." I thanked her for the information and left

While walking towards the mages guild I saw a Bosmer thief pickpocket quite a few people and was impressed by his skill, I knew I would need the aid of a thief sometime and memorized his face. It was easy, he had Bluish-black, shoulder length hair, golden eyes, and a scar right above his left eye. He was dressed comfortably in brown linen clothing and acted like he had lived in Chorrol his entire life, heck for all I knew, he just might have.

I continued on and eventually reached the mages guild, which I promptly entered and by chance encountered the guild hall's leader, commander, person…anyway I sparked up a conversation and convinced him to let me join the guild. He told me the usual drabble and asked me to learn a woman named Earana's reason for being in Chorrol and he showed me a few summoning spells, along with a lightning spell. I set off in search of her and discovered her after about an hour of searching. I started talking to her and she told me of a book I needed to find for her. I returned to the mages guild and spoke to the argonian leader again. He told me to retrieve the book and bring it to him. I left the city and started moving in the direction Earana had mentioned earlier. I eventually reached the site I was told to go to but not before killing at least twenty wolves. _God, they were everywhere! _I found a charred corpse with a book lying nearby. I grabbed the book and left as quickly as possible. When I returned to Chorrol the sun was setting and I went to the inn Earana was at and handed her the book. "Come back tomorrow and I'll reward you." Too exhausted to argue I just nodded and went to the inn I was staying at. The next morning I went to Earana and got the translation and she told me that I could learn a powerful spell if I returned to cloud top with a welkynd stone she gave me and a potion to increase my health so I could survive the spell. I left and located the thief I encountered earlier; he was in the room beside mine in the inn! I started talking to him and gave him fifty septims now, fifty septims later to steal a book from a woman in the other inn nearby. He accepted and a few hours later I was back in the mages guild handing the book to the annoying argonian. He thanked me and gave me a staff he used when he was an adventurer. He told me it was a staff of fireball that would naturally recharge itself every twenty-four hours. Pretty nifty eh? I thanked him and began walking to cloud top again. When I reached it, I drank the potion and threw a lightning spell at the strange pillar, it returned fire. I was lying on the ground writhing in pain. The spells power was unbelievable! It nearly killed me even with the potion working its effect! After about an hour of pain lying on the ground, I realized I'd learned a new spell. I quickly cast it "Fingra O De Mountana!" I shouted and the spell flew from my hand. Arcing bolts of lightning killed two dear and a wolf. I realized I could use this to earn money, plus, I could travel through the wilderness now! I quickly made my way to Chorrol and after getting paid for my catch, I started walking to Kvatch, away from the road…

_**Meldron: Part 1**_

What will I do now? I know, I'll head to the imperial city and join the Thieves Guild. Yes, I'll do that! Okay first, I need to eat and "earn" the fair to enter the city. Okay, so I'll just do some pickpocketing and sell the earnings to that argonian lady in her shop.

_15 minutes later…_

_Okay this should be easy; all I have to do is rob him while remaining unnoticed by the rest of the crowd…okay that was easy, all I gotta do is repeat the process a few more times and sell the loot…wait, did I miss something on my list?_

I pull the list out and start reading

_**Ye olde list thing**_

1: walk closer to them over time while acting perfectly normal

2: step directly behind them

3: slip hand into their pocket and remove anything worth money

4: distance self from target

5: repeat steps 1 through 4 on another target, then move on to step 5

_Crap! i haven't distanced myself. Okay I'll move away and just act normal again. Yes perfect, now all I have to do is repeat the process a few times._

_45 minutes later, in the argonian ladies shop…_

"Hi." _Okay, just smile and act normal, you can do this, you're a Bosmer._

"Hello, you come to buy or sell?"

"Sell, if you're willing to buy." _Okay keep the smile up._

"What do you have?"

"Let's see, a steel dagger, a rare coin, some books, and some sort of stone."

"Stone? Oh. That's a Welkynd stone."

"So how much for everything?" _hears her price and raise it carefully._

"Hmm…70 septims"

_Seventy septims! That's amazing! I thought I'd get twenty._ "Uh, sure Th-that's good." _Damn! There goes my plan._

"Okay, here's the money, wanna buy anything?" _She's smiling. Hmm…I can do this._

"Nah, I'm fine." _I'm starting to worry about this woman._

"Oh…okay then…goodbye"

"Uh ya, bye." _Weird._

_5 minutes later at the in…_

"You want me to what?" _this Khajiit wants me to steal something, did he see me?_

"I want you to steal a book for me."

"I-I don't know what y-your t-talking about." _crap, calm down!_

"I saw you pickpocketing people, your good, and I need a good thief."

_What am I supposed to say to this?_

"Here's the deal, I'll pay you fifty septims now, and fifty septims when you complete the job, deal?"

_That's one hundred septims to steal a book! _"Deal."

_1 hour later…_

_Damn! Another broken lockpick, one left. Aannd…GOT IT!_

_Okay, now I need to find the book he wants, okay ill search the chest first._

…_it IS my lucky day! An ebony mace with the book, no wonder the door was so bloody difficult._

_1 hour after that…_

"Here's the book you wanted"

"I thank you, here is pay"

"No need, I got this while in the inn."

"I see, I hope we can do business again sometime, friend."

"Aye…names Meldron."

"I am called Ra'jar, a pleasure."

"…bye then"

"Yes, bye Meldron"

_Okay, on to the imperial city._

_**Sternd: part 1**_

north of kvatch...

"Damn it! Where am I!" Sternd, the swordsman dressed in full steel armor his father's forefathers had forged long ago for a man that played a part in the warp of the west, some agent of the blades or something, he didn't really know the story, he didn't even like steel armor normally, but this was unique and looked like the emperors battle armor, but steel. He was, like usual, lost in the wilderness.

"ah well, guess it be time to set up camp, eh flame?" he said, looking at the wolf that traveled with him, this wolf was considered a unnatural abomination by many, because it had pitch black fur with a large glowing red daedric rune on its head, when it was angry, it always burst into flames and crushed its foes, it also prefers its food well done.

"woof-woof" was its cheerful reply. Sternd loved the dog, it t'was the only thing he ever loved truly. "Come on boy, let's find us some dinner." With that, he drew a scroll from his pack, memorized the words, and continued on his way, he always had the ability to learn any spell instantly, but cannot cast any because he had literally no magicka reserves. He always carried high level magic potions with him to let him cast spells of incredible power and destructive force, but rarely succeeded. Suddenly, he saw a pack of deer and whispered the words, "fira o' e thundran flemes!" with that, he placed his hand on the ground and watched as a towering inferno consumed the deer, he also threw his scroll at flame, which promptly consumed the flames trying to burn the scroll, rendering it usable once more. It was currently the only spell he was willing to cast, since he didn't have any of his potions with him, and was out of scrolls, heck, it was the only spell he could cast for that matter. He just reached the deer when a khajiit reached them to flinging lightning everywhere, but when he saw Sternd and the now burning wolf, he stopped moving completely.

"Calm down flame." Sternd said, and with that the flames receded, but the daedric rune on his head never left. After this, Sternd pulled out his sword, a silver claymore he carried with one hand, like a longsword. He pointed it at the khajiit's throat, it looked ready to shoot a fireball like a staff, which it could, it was enchanted by his mother to do just that, it was a ranged melee weapon. "who are you" Sternd spat at the khajiit.

"just a traveler headed to Bruma." This puzzled Sternd to no end, wasn't Bruma at nearly the opposite end of Cyrodiil? He responded with a, naturally intelligent, "wha?" "how about this," the Khajiit quickly said, "we camp together, and then part, okay?" "First tell me your name." "Ra'jar, yours?" "..Sternd, and this is Flame." He said, pointing at his dog.

The next day the two were talking when suddenly they heard a noise behind them and saw the sky turn red. The invasion had begun…


End file.
